Insensible
by Eagle Gold
Summary: Una muerte con extrañas circunstancias donde todo apunta al suicidio. Pero un secreto muy bien guardado revelara la verdad sobre la verdadera muerte de Kagome Higurashi, esposa del hanyou Inuyasha. *Final alternativo incluido*
1. Chapter 1

**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Resumen: **Una muerte con extrañas circunstancias donde todo apunta al suicidio. Pero un secreto muy bien guardado revelara la verdad sobre la verdadera muerte de Kagome Higurashi, esposa del hanyou Inuyasha. ¡Historia especial por Año Nuevo!

* * *

Inuyasha despertó sobresaltado, de nuevo una pesadilla le había entrecortado el sueño, su vista se fue aclarando, estaba amaneciendo, por la ventana se colaba la claridad de la mañana e iluminaba levemente la habitación, que estaba compuesta por una cama situada en el centro de la habitación, una mesita, unos cestos de alimentos y un también habían algunas cajas, recientemente estaba conviviendo con sus amigos.

Se sentó en la cama e intento atraer muy cerca su espada, pasó su mano por su extensa cabellera, estaba sudado, se tapó la cara con la otra mano, y revivía la pesadilla, siempre era la misma. Kagome, su nombre le incitaba escalofríos, sus recuerdos le erizaban los vellos, algunas lágrimas intentaban brotar de sus ojos, todavía no se creía lo que había pasado.

Hace tan sólo dos semanas, era el hombre más feliz del mundo, y ahora estaba sumido en una profunda depresión, no sabía lo que había pasado, no tenía respuestas, tan sólo el recuerdo de llegar a la cabaña donde vivía con Kagome y cómo una cantidad de aldeanos le cortaba el paso, traer a su memoria aquellas imágenes le provocaba un profundo dolor en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración, tenía que abrazarse a sí mismo porque tenía la sensación de que se le saldría el corazón y se desangraría, ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se enterró aquella daga? ¿Por qué se suicidó? Las preguntas en su cabeza no tenían respuesta, ella ya no estaba, ya no podía contener las lágrimas y lloraba amargamente, descargó sus puños contra la cama provocando una marca en el suelo de madera.

La cortina se abrió ligeramente, Miroku asomó la cabeza y vio a su amigo sentado en una cama rota y sin dejar de tensar su cuerpo, se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado intentado pasar un brazo por su hombro pero inmediatamente Inuyasha mostró una cara poco amigable cortando aquel intento de cariño. No sabía qué decirle, no sabía qué decir para consolarle, era mucho dolor, quería a Kagome casi como una hermana, también se le había roto el corazón, aunque sabía que no era nada comparado con lo que debía de sentir Inuyasha o Shippo, pues este último había perdido a su madre. Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Inuyasha se quedó dormido porque el dolor de su cuerpo lo había consumado. Miroku lo tumbó en la cama y se marchó, llevaba varias noches haciendo la misma operación, mientras cerraba la puerta, una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos, fruto de su dolor, del dolor que sentía su amigo, del dolor por no haber impedido que Kagome muriera.

Durante los dos años que siguieron a su regreso, Kagome se había convertido en la alegría de todos, no obstante se sabía que últimamente ella estaba más triste y ausente que de costumbre, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que terminaría así, llegó a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama junto a su mujer, ella también lloraba, tomó su la mano y la besó.

— No entiendo cómo pudo hacerlo— Susurraba Sango.

— Yo tampoco— Miroku no le soltaba la mano

— No logro quitármelo de la cabeza, eran tan felices—La exterminadora no podía dejar de llorar.

— Pero Kagome no estaría tan bien cuando hizo eso, ¿No crees mí querida Sango? — Miroku preguntó en tono dudoso.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Sango lo miró extrañada.

— No estoy seguro, pero ella era una mujer bastante fuerte, no solo por ser sacerdotisa. Su esencia era fuerte y por eso toda esta situación me extraña—El monje echaba un vistazo a su bastón mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

— Sí, pero es todo muy duro, Inuyasha lo está pasando muy mal— Sango cerró los ojos, puesto que el dolor de Inuyasha se le clavaba en el corazón.

— Sí, y no sé qué hacer, me preocupa la situación de mi amigo—El monje apretó sus puños con rabia.

— Sólo podemos estar a su lado y llorar con él— Sango abrazó a su esposo, guardando silencio.

—Pero él no llora. Él se guarda sus sentimientos y se consume por dentro—Fue lo último que dijo el monje antes de que se quedaran dormidos.

Inuyasha se adentró hacía el sector principal de la cabaña, allí se encontraban sentados sus amigos, suponía que las gemelas y el pequeño se habrían marchado con Rin, miró el sol casi en centro del cielo y supo que había dormido demasiado, con un gesto de disgusto se sentó en frente a la fogata, odiaba la sensación de ser el centro de atención, odiaba que sintieran pena por él. El monje y la exterminadora no dejaban de mirarlo preocupados y con cierto matiz de lástima. Inuyasha no podía soportarlo más.

— ¡Dejen de mirarme así! ¡Esto se está volviendo insoportable! — Inuyasha estaba cansado de las mismas miradas de siempre

— Inuyasha, solo estamos preocupados— Sango pronunció aquellas palabras con algo de amargura

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Ya lo superare! — Dijo Inuyasha mirando a su plato vacío—Mentiroso…—Murmuró para sus adentros.

— A todos nos duele su pérdida Inuyasha—Comentó Miroku estirando el brazo intentando tocar a su a su amigo otra vez, pero desechó la idea.

— A mí más…— Seguía mirando fijamente el plato, temía enfrentarse a sus miradas. En esos momentos, el valiente hanyou estaba muy dentro de él.

— Lo sabemos querido amigo, pero lo que no queremos es que te cierres en ti mismo— Expresó Miroku con tono triste, preocupado.

— ¡Eso no importa! ¡Son mis asuntos! — Su mirada se movió amenazante al monje— Si tan solo supiera lo que pasó, quizás…— Inuyasha comentó esto mientras miraba la puerta, como si Kagome fuera a aparecer en cualquier momento y él despertara de aquella horrible pesadilla.

— Quizás lo superarías antes— Sango lo comentó en casi un susurro.

— ¡No es eso! ¡Tú no entiendes! —Atajó Inuyasha, no quería pensar en ello, pero la falta de información lo estaba matando.

— Entonces quizás no deberías ir a la cabaña— Miroku habló casi sin pensar.

— ¡No! ¡Quiero ir y acabar con esto lo antes posible! — Inuyasha objetó seriamente.

— ¡Pero Inuyasha, esto es muy duro para ti!…— Sango intento dar un gesto de cariño a su pelo mientras hablaba pero, al igual que con Miroku, expuso una cara de pocos amigos.

— No importa, juntaremos sus cosas y se las arrojare al pozo con la esperanza que lleguen al otro lado— Dijo el hanyou mientras por fin, miró a su amigo el monje.

— Y… ¿Has pensado en quedarte algo? — Preguntó la exterminadora.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡No te entrometas!— Inuyasha no había pensado en ello.

— Te lo digo porque me gustaría conservar alguna pintura de las que solía hacer— Le dijo la exterminadora mientras miraba el fuego.

—De acuerdo…— Inuyasha no tenía ganas de discutir en esos momentos—…veré si encuentro algo.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? — Le preguntó Miroku, pues temía que pudiera hacer alguna locura allí.

— No, prefiero ir solo— Dijo Inuyasha cortantemente.

— Me gustaría acompañarte— Reiteró Miroku con tono casi suplicante.

— De acuerdo estúpido monje—Le dijo el hanyou, le daba igual, no quería discutir, ya nada le importaba.

Sango le colocó el desayuno e Inuyasha fue comiendo lentamente, no le cabía nada en el estómago, pero aún así, tomó algo, su mente iba a mil por hora, millar de ideas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, mil preguntas sin respuesta, mil imágenes con su cara, sus labios, sus gestos, sus ojos, esos ojos que lo llevaban a la locura, no se podía quitar esa imagen. Cuando oyó cómo Miroku se levantaba salió su trance, salieron fuera y emprendieron caminata hacía la cabaña.

Llegaron en poco tiempo, se pararon frente, Inuyasha se detuvo en la puerta que tenía escrito sus nombre encima del marco, suspiro. Miroku posó su mano sobre el hombro del hanyou para darle ánimos con la otra mano quitó una cinta pegada en la puerta.

Empujó levemente la puerta y ésta se abrió completamente, estaba en esa cabaña donde había sido tan feliz las últimas semanas, y ahora estaba cubierto de tristeza y dolor, el sector principal estaba ligeramente desordenado, fruto de la investigación que se llevó a cabo, entraron e Inuyasha sintió pinchazos en el corazón, era tan doloroso, se que tuvo que agarrar el pecho porque temía desangrarse, Miroku notó su dolor y le abrazó por detrás. Esta vez, para su sorpresa, el hanyou no expresó rechazo y así se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Inuyasha acumuló fuerzas para enfrentarse a la situación

— ¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos? — Interrogó Miroku tras notar que su amigo estaba decidido.

— Creo… creo que por el sector principal— Dijo Inuyasha mirando a su alrededor.

— Como diga querido— Y se fue a la pared más cercana para ir descolgando los cuadros.

— Sacaré unas cestas de la otra habitación— E Inuyasha se marchó.

— De acuerdo—Contestó Miroku mientras contemplaba la pintura que acababa de descolgar, el grupo completo sonreía dentro de aquel marco. Kagome prendía de la mano al hanyou y este se notaba que se había ruborizado por ello, la pintura mostraba un momento tan feliz, que la vuelta a la realidad era todavía más dura.

— La vieja Kaede me dijo que tengo hasta final de mes para vaciar todo esto. Luego deseaba quemar esto y convertirlo en la tumba definitiva de Kagome— Inuyasha había vuelto con cestos y las soltó sobre el suelo, Inuyasha, inmediatamente puso la ilustración dentro del primer cesto que tenía más cerca.

— Y… bueno… ¿Cómo era vivir con ella? Tal vez te gustaría hablar de ello— El monje tembló ligeramente al pronunciar esas palabras, pero necesitaba ver alguna sonrisa en su amigo, que aunque al principio tuvo un gesto triste, sonrió levemente mientras dijo:

— La verdad— Dijo formando una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios— ¡Keh! Por supuesto que era maravilloso, dormir con ella cada día. Solía cocinarme mientras yo tenía que barrer luego de unos sientates— Miro aquel collar con nostalgia— Ella era muy buena pero bueno… no pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, ya sabes, los exterminios de demonios, el entrenamiento suyo de sacerdotisa…— Inuyasha tenía el ceño fruncido tras decir eso. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber sacado más tiempo para estar con ella.

— Y… ¿Qué crees que pasó?— Miroku temía hacerle esa pregunta, pero él también necesitaba saber la verdad.

Inuyasha se quedó en silencio unos momentos, mirando hacía un punto X, luego de unos minutos logró hablar.

— Todo apunta el suicidio, la daga…— Y señaló el rincón de la habitación donde todavía quedaban manchas de sangre en el suelo.

— ¿No te parece sospechoso todo esto Inuyasha? — Miroku se había acercado al rincón y miraba fijamente las manchas de sangre.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Inuyasha se acercó a su amigo y lo miró.

— Me refiero a que lo normal es que si una persona se quiere suicidar, se habría enterrado la daga en un espacio amplio y no como se ve— Y continuó abriendo los brazos señalando el rincón y las manchas— Esto no es normal, es como si lo hubiera decidido en el último momento, como si estuviera huyendo de algo… o de alguien—Miroku divagada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Contesta Miroku! — Inuyasha estaba intentando procesar la información.

— No lo sé… quizás sea una tontería, ¿No? Es que todavía no me he hecho a la idea— Expresó Miroku mientras pasaba su mano por el pelo.

— ¡Yo… yo tampoco! A veces creo que está a mi lado y me doy cuenta que no es así. Que estoy solo— El hanyou seguía mirando el rincón y las manchas, Kagome se había enterrado la daga en aquel rincón y la profundidad de ello provocó su muerte instantánea.

— Lo sé Inuyasha. Te comprendo y quizás será mejor que sigamos y olvidemos esta conversación— Dijo mirando la habitación y enseguida se puso a recoger más pinturas e ilustraciones de las paredes y los escasos muebles.

— Voy…voy a la habitación a recoger algo allí— Y rápidamente el hanyou se marchó a la habitación principal, abrió la puerta y se le congeló el alma, estaba algo revuelta, pero todo estaba allí, su cama, sus sábanas, esas que había compartido con Kagome, las lágrimas empezaban a florecer, pero tenía que ser fuerte, vaciaría toda sus pertenencias y las arrojaría al pozo con la esperanza de que traspasen al otro lado, él no podría quedarse con nada.

Se arrodilló frente a la mesita de Kagome e intentó abrir el primer cajón pero le costaba, parecía que estaba atascado, no abría completamente, se extrañó y abrió el segundo cajón comprobando que abría perfectamente, de hecho lo sacó de los raíles y vació todo su contenido en la cama. Inuyasha miró las cosas de Kagome, había algunos papiros, un pequeño joyero, algunas ilustraciones, un libro y un anotador vació. Por instinto, empezó a rebuscar algo, no sabía el qué, pero alguna pista, algo que le indicara porqué Kagome había enterrado esa daga en ella y había acabado con su vida, pero no encontró nada raro, los papiros resultaron ser hechizos de purificación y el libro estaba intacto, las ilustraciones eran alegres y no tenían nada de extraño.

Luego volvió a intentar abrir el primer cajón pero no abría completamente, se quedaba a medio abrir, no se veía que había mucho en su interior, pero aún así, le intrigaba porqué no lo podía sacar tan fácilmente como el otro. Impaciente, metió la mano pensando que algo atascaba el interior y se sorprendió al notar algo pegado con hojas en la parte superior del cajón, lo despegó y lo sacó del cajón, y pudo comprobar que el cajón abría sin problemas, pero se sentó en la cama contemplando ese objeto que acababa de sacar, era una especie de libro, ¡No! era un diario.

— ¡Miroku!—Llamó urgentemente el hanyou.

— ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha? — El monje acudió urgentemente a su llamada algo preocupado.

— Esto… es un diario— Dijo el hanyou sin mirar a su amigo.

— ¿Un diario? ¿Crees que podría haberlo escrito la señorita Kagome? — Comentó el monje mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo.

— No lo sé… quizás. Tiene su aroma...— Inuyasha no paraba de darle vueltas al diario, tenía las cubiertas de color rojo y no tenía nada escrito encima, en la parte de atrás había una cinta de hojas pegada que era lo que lo sujetaba a la parte interna de la mesilla de noche.

— ¿Donde lo encontraste? —Interrogó Miroku.

— Estaba oculto en la mesilla— Dijo el hanyou casi ausente, mientras su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que podría haber escrito, por una parte quería saberlo, pero por otra, temía su contenido

— Pues si estaba escondido, posiblemente haya algo escrito—Expresó Miroku, también algo nervioso por lo que acababan de descubrir.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Como regalo de Año Nuevo he decidido escribir una historia de solo cuatro capítulos para deleite de ustedes. ¿Por qué con una muerte incluida? Porque en este día de felicidad para algunos prefiero entretenerlos con lo contrario.

Espero que les guste y los capítulos serán subidos de corrido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Resumen: **Una muerte con extrañas circunstancias donde todo apunta al suicidio. Pero un secreto muy bien guardado revelara la verdad sobre la verdadera muerte de Kagome Higurashi, esposa del hanyou Inuyasha. ¡Historia especial por Año Nuevo!

* * *

— ¿Lo leerás? ¿Te atreves? — Preguntó Miroku ante la mirada hipnotizada del hanyou con el diario.

— No… no lo sé — Dijo Inuyasha dubitativo apretando su labio inferior.

— Vamos Inuyasha, si hay alguna pista sobre lo que pasó, tenemos que saberlo — El monje se levantó mientras hablaba.

— No sé si estoy preparado — Confesó Inuyasha y se levantó al mismo tiempo —Aun todo esto me duele Miroku ¡Maldita sea Miroku! ¡Quiero saber que pasó! —El hanyou comenzó a elevar su notó perdiendo el control.

— Inuyasha, yo también quiero saber lo que le pasó- — El monje habló mirando directamente al hanyou y agarrándole de los hombros.

— De acuerdo, tienes razón —Expresó el hanyou con algo de sorpresa ante el monje y se sentó de nuevo mientras abría el diario por la primera página.

— ¿Lo leerás en voz alta? Por favor, quiero saber lo que pasó —Miroku miró suplicante a su amigo y éste hizo un ademán afirmativo con la cabeza.

— Solo un problema… ¡Yo no se leer! —Inuyasha aventó un ligero golpe a Miroku quien recibió luego, delicadamente, el diario.

Miroku comenzó a leer.

_Querido Diario:_

_Me siento como una estúpida chiquilla infante por escribir un diario, pero necesito expresar lo que siento, creo que me ayudará a estar mejor, y a ser más objetiva con la realidad, ¿Qué me pasa? No lo sé, me siento rara, triste y algo decepcionada, hace un casi dos años que Inuyasha y yo vivimos juntos pero en el último tiempo apenas pasamos tiempo juntos, siempre __hay algo__ que nos lo impide, los exterminios, las prácticas, los entrenamientos, defender la aldea, ¡Todo! Todo está por delante de mí, apenas pasamos tiempos juntos. Inuyasha siempre pone la excusa de que no me preocupe que como vivimos juntos tenemos todo el tiempo __del mundo__ pero yo no lo veo y ahora menos, tengo la sensación de que "ese tipo" me mira demasiado, no sé lo que pasará._

— ¿A quién se referirá? — Preguntó Inuyasha escéptico. ¿Otro tipo? ¿Acaso…

— No lo sé, al parecer la señorita Kagome no escribía todos los días—Contestó Miroku.

— ¿Qué sientes cuando lo leo? — Miroku intentó que Inuyasha expresara sus sentimientos.

— Siento… ¡Siento tristeza y enojo conmigo mismo!… ¡Siento no haber visto lo que pasaba! Yo solo pensaba que tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo y no pensaba en que mi vida se acabaría de golpe — Inuyasha se había sincerado del todo, pero no podía llorar apenas le quedaban lágrimas.

— Continuare leyendo — Miroku tenía la sensación de que ese diario era la clave para saber la verdad.

— De acuerdo — Comentó el hanyou y siguió escuchando.

_ Querido Diario:_

_Estoy llorando como una estúpida niña, Inuyasha no ha vuelto del exterminio de un demonio y __es mitad de la noche__. Sé que no le ha pasado nada malo, que estará con Miroku, pero nunca tiene tiempo para mí. Siempre intento hacer planes con él, pero es imposible, además pasado mañana hay comida familiar y tendré que anular la reserva en un restaurante que había hecho para darle una sorpresa. Pensaba que vivir juntos era algo diferente, pero nos vemos ahora menos que antes. Me siento tan mal._

— Recuerdo esa noche, tuve que regañar a las gemelas para que se fueran a acostar y se enfadaron conmigo — Observó Miroku.

— Yo también la recuerdo, Shippo vino y se unió al extermino es por eso se nos hizo tan tarde — Inuyasha estaba destrozado, no entendía por qué Kagome no se lo había contado, por qué no le había dicho lo que sentía.

_ Querido Diario:_

_Inuyasha está dormido en la habitación, se oyen sus ronquidos desde la sala principal, y yo estoy en el en suelo junto a la fogata llorando pero en silencio, no quiero despertarlo, me siento mal, sucia, humillada, "ese tipo" se me acerco durante la comida y empezó a decirme cosas horribles, que quizás tengan su punto de verdad, no lo sé, estoy hecha un lío, ¿Inuyasha me quiere?_

— ¿Cómo demonios podía dudar de mí? — Inuyasha estaba casi enfadado, no entendía cómo Kagome podía haber escrito eso, es cierto que no pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, pero la amaba.

— Las mujeres son complicadas Inuyasha y quizás se sintió desatendida — Miroku intentaba tranquilizar a su amigo. — Y además creo eso seguro, a juzgar por lo que ha escrito — El monje estaba nervioso, no sabía si debía seguir leyendo. — Inuyasha no te culpes por lo sucedido, sigue oyendo — Miroku intentó calmarlo y animarlo a continuar.

_Querido Diario:_

_Me siento mal, muy mal, esta mañana le he preguntado a Inuyasha si íbamos a hacer alguna cosa especial, ¡Pero no!, De nuevo tenemos que ir a exterminar a un demonio, ¡Por favor! Llevo toda la semana esperando a que llegue el día de descanso de mi entrenamiento para estar juntos y esta mañana me sale con que tenemos un exterminio y ha sido horrible. Mientras Inuyasha perseguía a Shippo por robarle parte de su pescado cocido, el tipo este se me ha acercado de nuevo y empezó a decirme que Inuyasha no me quiere, que sólo está conmigo por gusto, que por eso no pasamos tiempo juntos, y que no podía decir nada de lo que me dice porque nadie me creería._

— ¿Puede ser que alguien la acosara? — Preguntó Miroku con el ceño fruncido-

— Tal vez pero tiene… — Inuyasha tenía sentía repudio de continuar la frase.

— ¿Pero qué Inuyasha? — El monje quería conocer las sospechas de Inuyasha.

— Pero… si esto es cierto, ¡Es algún engendro bastardo que conozcamos! ¡Eso sería un tremendo estúpido! — Inuyasha abanico su mano con violencia y miró al techo como si estuviera escrito allí la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

Miroku continuó leyendo esperando encontrar más respuestas.

_Querido Diario_

_Tengo miedo, he recibido una carta suya, que acabo de quemar, no quiero que nadie la encuentre e intentaré olvidar lo que pone, pero sus palabras vienen a mi mente una y otra vez. Me dice que Inuyasha no me quiere, que estoy sola, que sólo está él, que Inuyasha nunca me creería si trato de contárselo, ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

— Esto… esto se está poniendo algo serio — Comentó el monje con un hilo de voz.

El hanyou asintió levemente con un rostro reflejando una ira interna a punto de salir, temblaba ligeramente, no quería creer lo que estaba escuchando, no podía entender por qué Kagome no confió en él y le contó todo, por qué prefirió sufrir en silencio, por qué tenía miedo, cada vez estaba más tenso, más nervioso, temía seguir oyendo, por una parte quería saber lo que pasó, pero por otra, cada línea le hacía sentir culpable. Ella se sentía abandonada y él no supo verlo.

_Querido Diario_

_Ha sido un día horrible, por supuesto, hemos tenido comida en casa de Kaede y se me ha vuelto a acercar… y las cosas que me decía… me he sentido tan humillada, parece que conoce mis secretos. Se ha referido que le gusta que haya conversado mi aspecto de virgen y que si Inuyasha me hiciera el amor con la pasión de él ya me hubiera hecho perder mi aspecto inocente. He intentado excusarme de que preferíamos esperar al matrimonio, pero ahora no sé si es verdad, alguna vez he intentado arrimarme con más pasión a Inuyasha y nunca le he notado receptivo, ¿Será que no le gusto? Vivimos juntos, pero no lo hemos hecho nunca tan salvajemente, al principio dijimos de esperar, pero yo le quiero demasiado, quizás él no sienta lo mismo._

Inuyasha se levantó tras leer la última frase. Se sentía mal, amaba a Kagome y el hecho de no demostrárselo cada día había acabado en tragedia, se sentía culpable, triste, enfadado, no quería seguir escuchando una mísera palabra, pero necesitaba conocer la verdad, Miroku se acercó a su amigo y frente a él cerró el diario.

— Quizás deberíamos seguir leyendo otro día — Dijo Miroku en tono compasivo.

— ¡No! ¡Yo quiero saber todo hoy Miroku! — El hanyou estaba furioso, aunque se sentía mal por todo, sentía un odio hacía aquella persona que había dañado a su amada Kagome y tal vez era el causante de su muerte

— De acuerdo Inuyasha, cálmate, yo seguiré leyendo — El monje trataba de calmar de nuevo a su amigo. Sabía que cada vez que leía lo que le había pasado a Kagome un día, Inuyasha se veía altamente afectado, entendía que fuera muy duro para él.

Ambos se sentaron de nuevo e Inuyasha cerró los ojos para poder asimilar mejor lo que su amigo leería, temía escucharlo, pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

_Querido Diario:_

_No sé qué hacer con este tipo, estoy fatal, sigue enviándome cartas y ahora mandan cartas cada vez más horribles para recordarme que Inuyasha no me quiere, que yo no valgo nada, que piensa mucho en mí. Dice que incluso tiene ilustraciones mías, y que no puedo hablar con nadie, empiezo a tener miedo de verdad._

_ Querido Diario:_

_De nuevo en la comida en casa Kaede y me he sentido mal, he intentado no alejarme de Inuyasha o de quien fuera, pero aún así, él ha encontrado un momento para hablarme a solas, me he puesto muy nerviosa, incluso temblaba un poco y me ha dicho que le gustaba que temblara, que hacía más interesante el juego, pero para mí esto no es un juego, me repite que no puedo decírselo a nadie, porque nadie me creería. Que él conoce a Miroku de toda la vida y que yo sólo estoy con ellos porque me tienen lástima, que Inuyasha no me quiere, que si me quisiera estaría conmigo todo el tiempo, yo ya no sé qué pensar._

Miroku dejó de leer al notar nervioso a su amigo, esto no debía ser fácil para él, le abrazó en silencio y se quedaron así durante unos minutos.

— Si quieres podemos dejarlo hasta mañana —Comentó Miroku para relajar al hanyou.

— ¡Yo debo saber Miroku! ¡No me detengas! —Inuyasha estaba nervioso, quería saber la verdad y estaba muy cerca de conocerla.

— Podríamos volver a la cabaña. Además las niñas y mi pequeño están por regresar y no quiero que Sango me regañe por dejarla con esas tres "linduras" — El monje pensaba que el ambiente familiar sería bueno para el hanyou.

— De acuerdo Miroku. Haremos lo que tú digas, además de seguro el viejo de Totosai ya dejo a Kashim — Comento Inuyasha tras meditarlo un momento – Pero seguiremos leyendo allí — Y dicho esto, el hanyou se levantó.

Se marcharon del piso, no sin antes echar un pequeño vistazo al salón, Inuyasha estaba enfadado, se le notaba, el ceño fruncido, los puños cerrados. Enfadado consigo mismo por no haber visto lo que pasaba a su alrededor y enfadado con aquel "tipo" que había acosado a su esposa, pero descubriría la verdad y ese tipo recibiría su merecido.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Segundo capítulo para deleite de ustedes. ¿Quien es ese tipo? ¿E Inuyasha y Kagome han tenido un hijo ? ¿Que significa todo esto?


	3. Chapter 3

**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Resumen: **Una muerte con extrañas circunstancias donde todo apunta al suicidio. Pero un secreto muy bien guardado revelara la verdad sobre la verdadera muerte de Kagome Higurashi, esposa del hanyou Inuyasha. ¡Historia especial por Año Nuevo!

* * *

Llegaron a casa tras una caminata en silencio, Miroku llevaba el diario apretado contra su cuerpo, como si fuera un tesoro, sabía que esto era la prueba para conocer la verdad, pero en el fondo, se sentía muy culpable, alguno de sus conocidos había hecho algo horrible y no sabía lo que pasaría cuando conocieran su identidad, entraron en casa y Sango los miró preocupados

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Han venido antes de lo que esperaba —Comentó la exterminadora con tono preocupado.

— Encontramos este diario en la mesilla de Kagome —Comentó el monje mostrando a su vez el diario a su mujer.

— ¿Es el diario de Kagome? —Preguntó Sango algo temblorosa.

— Sí, ya hemos leído…bah, Miroku me ha leído varias cosas —Dijo Inuyasha en un tono algo triste.

— Y comenta algo que nos aclare lo de… lo de… —Sango no conseguía terminar la frase ya que Kashim llegó gateando a los brazos de su padre.

— Papa…papa… —Repetía el pequeño de tan solo un año y tres meses — ¿Mama…mama? —Interrogó buscando refugio en los brazos de su padre quien lo abrazó a más no poder.

— Papá está ocupado, ve a jugar —Dijo sin mirarlo a la cara permitiendo al niño, inocente de la realidad, alejarse de allí.

— Hemos leído algo, pero es bastante duro y preferimos tomarnos un descanso —Dijo el monje y posó el diario sobre la mesa. Inuyasha no prestaba atención ya que tenía la mirada perdida en su hijo, tan pequeño y ya sin madre. Ver que cada día que pasa Kashim pregunta por su madre lo destroza por dentro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir con que es muy duro? —Sango casi estaba temblando del temor.

Miroku le resumió un poco el contenido del diario y a cada frase Sango se estremecía ante el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar su amiga y lo atemorizada que debió estar para no decir nada y acabar con su vida.

— Creo que deberíamos seguir leyendo —Comentó el hanyou muy serio.

— ¿Seguro Inuyasha? —Preguntó Miroku antes de adentrarse de nuevo en el diario.

— No me preguntes y lee… —Inuyasha se mostraba serio y perdido.

—De acuerdo querido —Dijo el monje tomando el libro entre sus manos.

Y los tres se sentaron en la mesa del salón, expectantes ante lo que le deparaba el diario, Miroku continuó leyendo.

_ Querido Diario:_

_Estoy asustada, atemorizada, no paro de temblar, Inuyasha está dormido y yo estoy encerrada en el baño con la esperanza de que la tierra me trague y acabe esta tortura, no puedo contener las lágrimas ni la rabia que siento, esta tarde cuando he llegado a casa, pensaba que Inuyasha estaría, pero de nuevo no estaba, pero para mi sorpresa, no estaba sola, él estaba aquí, junto a la fogata, esperándome y ha sido horrible. Me decía que Inuyasha no me quiere, que no le atraigo, que sólo está conmigo por interés, yo estaba sin moverme, paralizada por el susto, pero notaba que se me acercaba lentamente, pero había algo que me impedía que me moviera, hasta que ha llegado a mí y me ha empezado a acariciar, era asqueroso, me ha tocado el rostro y bajaba su mano, pero afortunadamente, ambos hemos notado como Inuyasha se acercaba entre las ramas y él se ha marchado. No imagino lo que hubiera pasado si Inuyasha no hubiera estado por aquí, antes de irse me ha dicho que esto no acababa aquí, que no podía decir nada y que no pararía, que le gusta jugar con niñas como yo y que todas somos iguales, por fuera muy señoritas, pero por dentro muy sucias, me siento humillada, sucia, asqueada, no entiendo porqué no me pude mover, cuando llegó Inuyasha todavía temblaba, afortunadamente no se dio cuenta y pude meterme en el baño enseguida, no sé qué voy a hacer._

Ahora Sango quien estaba temblando, no quería creer lo que oía, incluso tiritaba. Las palabras que había pronunciado su esposo, eran las palabras que había escrito Kagome y casi podía sentir su sufrimiento, su desesperación, su agonía, no quería pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si Inuyasha no hubiera llegado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien querida Sango? —Preguntó el monje mirando a su esposa

Sango dio un pequeño respingo al oír cómo le hablaba su esposo.

—Sí, es solo que… —No podía terminar la frase.

— Es duro, ¿Verdad? —Añadió el hanyou—No paro de preguntarme qué habría pasado si no llegaba a estar por ahí… ¡Ese bastardo hubiera… —El hanyou tenía el puño cerrado, se golpeaba levemente la frente, quería expulsar las imágenes que atravesaban su pensamiento.

— ¿Qué crees que querrá decir esto? —Preguntó Miroku intentando que su amigo pensara en otra cosa

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Inuyasha miro confundido a su amigo.

—A esto de "le gusta jugar con niñas como yo y que todas somos iguales" —A Miroku no paraba de darle vueltas a la frase.

— ¡No me engañes Miroku! ¡Tú eres experto en el tema! —Su mujer se dirigió a él en modo de regaño —Es obvio, Kagome no ha sido la primera y si no lo paramos, no será la última.

— ¿Tú crees? —Interrogó Miroku.

— ¡Esta más que claro Miroku! Sí, y ese bastardo lo pagará bien caro por lo que ha estado haciendo —Dijo Inuyasha de forma calmada

—Me sorprende Inuyasha que no estés enfadado, eso sería… —Comentó Miroku mirando a su amigo.

—No estoy enfadado porque conservo mis energías para cuando sepa quién es, entonces no habrá persona en este mundo que me detenga —Expresó el hanyou con una media sonrisa

— ¿Pero serías capaz de matar? ¿A… a esa persona? —Le preguntó la exterminadora con los ojos entornados y conteniendo las lágrimas.

— ¡Ese monstruo es como Naraku! No merece vivir —Inuyasha seguía tranquilo.

— Pero este sujeto no hizo lo mismo que Naraku y tú no puedes convertirte en asesino. Piensa en tu hijo sobretodo —Le dijo Miroku —Entendemos lo que estás sufriendo, pero no puedes matarlo.

— Eso ya lo veremos —Dijo Inuyasha muy serio, ahora mismo se sentía con fuerza como para destruir todo el planeta, su mundo había muerto, la habían matado, y él se vengaría, costara lo que costara.

— Yo me encargaré amigo, te aseguro que recibirá su merecido… —Dijo Miroku mientras posaba una mano en la mano de su amigo.

— ¡No me sirve que les unos pergaminos pobres y ya! Sufrirá y yo me encargaré —Inuyasha estaba decidido —Sigue leyendo.

Miroku, a pesar de la mirada del hanyou, no sabía qué decirle, temía su furia, él sabía de lo era capaz, y una vez que conocieran el nombre del acosador, tendría que detener a su amigo para que no cometiera una locura.

_Querido Diario:_

_Estos días han sido… han sido… horribles, pero peor, porque me llama cada noche desde el bosque, parece que sabe cuando Inuyasha no está, me da miedo salir de mi cabaña. Lo oigo jadear, dice que se masturba pensando en mí, es asqueroso y lo peor es que Inuyasha no estará un par de días porque se va a no sé qué excursión de entrenamiento con Shippo, no sé qué haré, no puedo quedarme sola…_

_Querido Diario:_

_Por fin estoy de nuevo en casa y a salvo con Inuyasha. Mientras Inuyasha estuvo fuera, yo me marché a casa de la anciana y ayer "él" vino a mi habitación, entró por la ventana, eran la madrugada y se acercó a mí, yo estaba dormida en mi cama, pero empezó a tocarme y me desperté, de nuevo empezó a hablarme y decirme cosas sucias, yo estaba paralizada, de pronto vi como se estaba quitando la ropa y afortunadamente reaccioné y grité llamando a Ah-Un, quien estaba de visita a Rin. Enseguida llegó a mi cuarto y cuando abrió se asomó "él" se ya se había marchado, le pedía al dragón que durmiera en mi habitación y que a cambio le compraría unas hierbas exóticas_.

—Gracias al cielo que estaba Ah-Un en la cabaña —Sango susurraba, no quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera sucedido de no haber sido así

Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados, y las manos muy tensas, daba la impresión de que estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no destruir el mundo, cada palabra de ese diario era un cuchillo que se le clavaba en el corazón, su vida, su universo había muerto y ahora tenía la oportunidad de vengarse, haría que ese hombre sufriera, todo lo que él ha sufrido y todo lo que Kagome sufrió, no le importaba convertirse en un asesino, nada en este mundo podría pararlo.

Sango se acercó a su amigo y le agarró la mano. Al principio él se asustó, pero luego accedió a ese pequeño contacto humano, miró a la exterminadora y notó que sus ojos estaban húmedos, conteniendo las lágrimas. Inuyasha miró para otro lado, porque si seguía mirando a Sango, él también empezaría a llorar. Se fijo en Miroku, que le miraba también preocupado y le indicó que siguiera leyendo, quería acabar lo antes posible con todo esto.

Miroku no estaba seguro, pero la mirada del hanyou le instaba a seguir le causaba cierto temor, por una parte quería descubrir la verdad, pero por otra, temía que cuando se desvelara la identidad del causante de la muerte de Kagome, Inuyasha marcharía inmediatamente a matarlo, y él, no debía permitir que su amigo se convirtiera en un asesino. Tenía que pensar algo, pero por ahora, fijó de nuevo los ojos en el diario y continuó con la lectura.

_Querido Diario:_

_Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, temo quedarme sola, intento estar siempre con Inuyasha, pero él está tan ocupado, que por desgracia paso muchas horas a solas, intento pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mis hechizos, en la aldea, en casa de Kaede, hasta que sé que Inuyasha habrá podido llegar a casa, pero aún así, noto que me vigila, noto sus ojos mirándome en cada esquina y en cada camino, me estoy volviendo paranoica._

— ¡Y yo mientras como un estúpido sin darme cuenta de nada! —Inuyasha se daba pequeños golpes en la frente mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.

—Tranquilo Inuyasha —Sango apretó más fuerte la mano del hanyou para mostrarle más apoyo

Miroku siguió leyendo.

_Querido Diario:_

_Noto como me voy muriendo por dentro, esta vez ha estado muy cerca, no recuerdo bien lo que pasó, estaba en estado de shock, todo pasó muy rápido, lo único que sé es que él ya estaba en casa cuando llegué, pensé que Inuyasha estaría en casa pero se retrasaba, él estaba en el dormitorio, esperándome, me llevé un susto de muerte cuando le vi, estaba tumbado en la cama, desnudo y yo me quedé paralizada por la sorpresa, pero cuando empezó a hablarme y decirme las cosas sucias de siempre pude reaccionar y salí corriendo hacia la puerta intentando escapar pero él me atrapó y me tiró al suelo, forcejeamos un poco y él consiguió romperme la camiseta, nunca podré olvidar esa mirada, esa asquerosa mirada, sabía lo que quería hacerme. Yo intentaba escabullirme, escapar, pero él es más fuerte que yo y no podía hacer nada, decía que le gustaba que luchara, pero que al final se me acabarían las fuerzas, como a todas, que él era más fuerte, vi cómo agachaba su cabeza, sabía que lo que quería hacer, pero se paró de repente, y yo agudicé mis sentidos, ambos notamos que Inuyasha volvía a casa y afortunadamente en un segundo desapareció y yo pude meterme en las aguas del rio antes de que Inuyasha entrara y sintiera el aroma del sujeto. Me siento sucia, asqueada, ha estado muy cerca, y no me imagino lo que podrá pasar la siguiente vez, tengo que hacer algo para evitarlo, me ahogo sólo de pensar, no puedo seguir así, tengo que acabar con esto._

—Por el estado de la tinta. Calculo que esto es tres días antes de su muerte —Miroku susurraba.

— ¿Cómo no sentí su aroma? —Una lágrima surcaba por el rostro de Inuyasha. No podía creer todo lo que había oído, ojalá fuera todo un mal sueño, si ya era duro superar la muerte de su amada, ¿Cómo iba a sobreponerse tras saber la verdad? la venganza sería un paso, pero cuando acabara con ese tipo, ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Se sentiría mejor? — ¿Hay algo más? —Preguntó al monje con la mirada nerviosa, se acercaba el día, pero suponía que el día que murió no habría escrito nada, y si era así, no sabrían el nombre de su acosador.

—Hay unas líneas del día y ya no hay nada más escrito —Miroku iba mirando el diario e iba pasando las hojas al azar.

A Inuyasha le sorprendió que Kagome escribiera en sus últimos momentos con vida, pero por una parte se alegraba de alargar un poco más esa pequeña conexión que habían creado con el diario.

— Sigue leyendo ¡De una vez lee! —A Inuyasha le costaba articular las palabras, cada vez estaban más cerca del final.

— De acuerdo y paciencia amigo mío —Miroku fijó de nuevo la vista en el diario y comenzó a leer.

_Mi vida se acaba, no pienso dejar que me toque ese cerdo, estoy encerrada en sala habitación y el está gritando afuera, está gritando todo lo que piensa hacerme y no le daré la oportunidad, antes me entierro una daga… ¡Parece que está entrando! ¡Por Kami! Sé que estas son mis últimas palabras, y mi último pensamiento será para mi familia, para mis amigos y para esposo e hijo, ¡Te amo Inuyasha! ¡Te amo Kashim! y mi último deseo es que..._

Miroku se había levantado, al mismo tiempo se le cayó el diario al suelo a un gritó negativo.

— ¿Qué sucede Miroku? —Inuyasha preguntó alarmado.

— Miroku, ¿Qué ocurre? —Sango también se había levantado y se acercaba a su esposo.

— Kagome desea que su acosador muera para que no pueda hacerlo lo mismo a nadie más —El monje parecía atragantarse con cada palabra.

— ¿Y pone algo más? —La exterminadora estaba muy nerviosa.

— Sí —El monje casi temblaba.

— ¿Está… está escrito el nombre de su acosador? —El hanyou casi no podía hablar.

— Sí — Miroku temía hablar, pero sabía la verdad, sabía la identidad del acosador y posiblemente violador de otras chicas,

— ¿Y quién es? —Sango prendió de la mano a su esposo.

— Es… es… —Miroku parecía incapaz de pronunciar palabras.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Tercer capítulo y estamos en el climax. ¿Que les pareció?


	4. Chapter 4

**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Resumen: **Una muerte con extrañas circunstancias donde todo apunta al suicidio. Pero un secreto muy bien guardado revelara la verdad sobre la verdadera muerte de Kagome Higurashi, esposa del hanyou Inuyasha. ¡Historia especial por Año Nuevo!

* * *

— ¿Está… está escrito el nombre de su acosador? —Inuyasha casi no podía hablar.

— Sí—Miroku temía hablar, pero sabía la verdad, sabía la identidad del acosador y posiblemente violador de otras chicas.

— ¿Y quién es? —Sango tomo con fuerza la mano de su esposo.

— Es… es…—El monje parecía incapaz de pronunciar palabras.

Así que Sango cazó el diario del suelo y leyó la última frase del diario de Kagome a Inuyasha, "_y mi último deseo es que... Kohaku muera para que no pueda hacerle lo mismo a nadie más". __Sango _no podía creer lo que había leído, su hermano Kohaku, tantas batallas juntos, tanto apoyo las todo lo pasado con Naraku y resulta que es un pervertido que se dedica a acosar chicas jóvenes y lo peor es que le quitó a su más grande amiga. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos incrédulos, seguía sin dar crédito a esas palabras, se miró las manos y le temblaban, miró a su esposo, que estaba con el semblante serio, nunca le había visto así.

— Sango yo…—Habló levemente Miroku.

— Yo no sé…— Sango permanecía quieta aun y mirando sus temblorosas manos.

Inuyasha, por su parte, se mantenía en un silencio fúnebre mientras que en su ser corría una sangre hirviente ante el odio. Aquel niño, Kohaku, le quito su alegría, su vida, su amor… su todo y al cruzarse por su mente el terror en los ojos de Kagome al ver a Kohaku con una posible mirada psicópata sobre ella no se contuvo y transformó en demonio para salir de la casa. Estaba en un estado donde su mente estaba dominada por el lado humano pero su cuerpo bajo la sangre youkai. A pesar de estar nervioso trató de concentrarse en el aroma de Kohaku, tenía que localizarlo lo antes posible y matarlo, pero sintió la mano del monje en su hombro y perdió la concentración.

— ¿Qué harás amigo? —Miroku se puso frente a su amigo impidiendo su paso.

— Buscaré a Kohaku… y acabaré con él—pronunció esas palabras con resentimiento y odio

— No puedo permitir que lo hagas, yo me encargaré de él, quédate aquí— El monje miró suplicante al hanyou que apenas captaba sus palabras—Piensa en Sango, es su hermano…

— ¡No! ¡Yo iré por él! —Y tras lograr zafarse del monje emprendió una salvaje corrida para localizar a Kohaku y vengarse.

Miroku vio como Inuyasha se escapó de sus manos y corría para cumplir su venganza, pero tenía que detenerlo y creyó tener la respuesta, se adentró a la y se concentró en esposa.

— Sango… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —Interrogó mirándola fijamente—Inuyasha escapó y va en busca de Kohaku.

— Él es mi hermano…es mi familia—Sango se encontraba sollozando sobre el suelo de madera, Miroku lamentaba en ese momento—No puedo verlo morir en manos de esa bestia ¡Matare a Inuyasha! — Lo último lo exclamó decidida.

— ¡Espera un momento! —La tomó de las manos con firmeza y cruzando sus ojos azules con los marrones de ella—No actúes sin antes pensar… ¿Por qué Kohaku tomaría esa actitud sin decírselo a nadie? No quiero ser cruel querida Sango, pero Kohaku tuvo conciencia en la ocasión en la que mato a ciento de mujeres.

— Eso fue cuando estaba bajo el control de Naraku—Excusó—No tiene sentido.

— Nada tiene sentido en esta vida—Contestó Miroku mirando hacía el bosque—Se que un hermano no se puede cambiar Sango, pero Inuyasha ha sufrido tanto como tú por la muerte de Kagome y piensa que Inuyasha en el pasado sufrió a causa de Naraku y Kohaku estuvo bajo su control por algún tiempo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Indagó la exterminadora confundida.

—Que dentro de la mente de Inuyasha él ve a Kohaku como Naraku—Dijo Miroku directamente y sin escrúpulos.

Miroku sabría más adelante lo que paso por la mente de Sango cuando se puso su uniforme de exterminio y recogió su Hiraikotsu para ir en busca de ayuda hacía la aldea.

— ¡Anciana Kaede! ¡Anciana Kaede!—Miroku llamó con urgencia, no tenía tiempo que perder.

— ¿Qué pasa Miroku? —La anciana apareció de repente frente al monje y casi se asustó al ver su mirada.

— Se trata de Inuyasha, tenemos que detenerlo—Miroku tomo de los brazos a Kaede mientras le hablaba y la zarandeaba.

— Pero ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Inuyasha? —Shippo, quien había seguido a Kaede, temía que su padrastro hubiera cometido alguna estupidez.

—No tengo tiempo para explicarles todo, pero puedo mostrárselos—Al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba estas palabras, el monje tomo la mano de la anciana y la arrastró hacia atrás de la cabaña donde se encontraba Ah-Un junto con Rin.

— ¡Rin! ¡Necesitamos a Ah-Un! —Suplico un agitado monje.

— Es de suma importancia que nos preste a Ah-Un unos momentos Rin—Kaede dirigió su ojo sano al dragón.

— ¿Qué sucede Miroku-sama? ¿Kaede-sama?—Rin percibió la inquietud y el nerviosismo del monje— ¿Tu sabes Shippo-chan? —Mirando al kitsune.

— Lo único que sé es que se está relacionado con Inuyasha—Dijo seriamente—Miroku no nos dio muchos detalles.

—Bueno, deben llevárselo. Suerte con Inuyasha-sama—Rin no dio mucho más habla y se retiro hacía la cabaña.

— Que extraño…—Pensó Kaede—Rin no es tan sumisa en estas situaciones.

— Rin esta extraña ¿Ella tiene que ver con algo Miroku? —El kitsune habló mirando con sospecha a la niña.

— Para nada Shippo, lo importante ahora es irnos—Y dicho eso, monje, anciana y kitsune partieron en busca de Inuyasha sin percatarse que atrás quedaba una exterminadora.

Se concentró en lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, recordando las imágenes, el diario, la expresión de Inuyasha y su preocupación, hasta que Rin percibió su presencia y con un ligero temblor en la mano golpeo el piso.

— Rin…—Llamó Sango, la pequeña volteó y vio la frívola mirada de la exterminadora en ella— ¿Qué relación tiene Kohaku con la muerte de Kagome?

—Yo no sé, Kagome-sama se mató—Dijo desviando su mirada.

—Rin… ¿Qué relación tiene Kohaku con la muerte de Kagome? —Reiteró.

¿Qué le podría decir Rin? Pues la historia oculta tras esto es que Kohaku no se recuperaría fácil después de lo que paso bajo las manos de Naraku. Matar inocentes, entre ellos tu familia, volver a la vida entre otras cosas causaría una pequeña falla en la mente del muchacho que brotaría en la manera retorcida de tratar a las mujeres, no como Miroku que supone eso como un juego amigable sino como la tortura y llevarlas a la muerte o el suicidio sin explicación. Kohaku no sería tonto, empezaría con una sonrisa amable y una actitud inocente como refleja en su rostro, se rodearía de niñas de su edad y a medida de que avanzaba el tiempo buscaba cosas más prohibidas, como Rin o como Kagome.

—Vamos Rin…solo debes quitarte ese kimono—Incitó Kohaku, ella estaba sola en la cabaña. Todos habían ido a resguardar los cultivos.

— No Kohaku-kun, eso está mal. Somos amigos ¿O no recuerdas? —Exclamó ella intentando cambiarlo de parecer.

—Si lo recuerdo Rin. Tú eres mi amiguita para jugar—Una risa psicópata se formó en el rostro de Kohaku pero algo lo detuvo. Cuando una figura delgada y blanca apareció tras la cortina.

— ¡Sesshomaru-sama! —Dijo Rin sorprendida. El daiyoukai miro al muchacho quien comenzó a sudar y aplico presión a su cuello — ¡Por favor no mate a Kohaku-kun! ¡Por Sango-chan! —Suplico entre sollozos. A pesar de las amenazas del muchacho, Rin no viviría bien con el recuerdo de Kohaku muerto.

—Ah-Un vivirá contigo a partir de ahora—Fue lo único que agregó Sesshomaru soltando al muchacho.

* * *

—Es por eso que tenemos que detener a Inuyasha—Kaede y Shippo estaban sorprendido por todo lo que habían oíd. El diario en sus manos, los ojos de Inuyasha, la necesidad de detenerle y el plan que había pensado para castigar a Kohaku.

Tras unos segundos de asimilación Kaede comentó:

— Creo que tu plan puede funcionar pero… ¿Qué harás con Sango?

— Esa situación la resolveré durante el resto de mi vida con ella—Fue lo único que comentó Miroku.

— ¡Entonces vayamos! ¡Sosténganse de lo que puedan!—Sugirió Kaede y dos segundos más tarde aparecieron en la guarrilla del viejo Totosai donde este se encontraba en un trabajo de fundición. Totosai no se sorprendió en un primer momento por ver allí a Miroku, puesto que de vez en cuando él iba a buscarlo para arreglar un bastón o por acompañar a Inuyasha, pero sí que se sorprendió de ver allí a Kaede y el pequeño kitsune y cuando se fijó en la mirada de monje supo que algo iba mal.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Totosai preguntó.

—Tienes que ayudarnos a detener a Inuyasha—El monje se acercó a Totosai.

— ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarlos? ¿Acaso es algo en relación con Tessaiga? — El viejo herrero espetó y agarró un trapo para sacarse el sudor.

—Inuyasha quiere matar a Kohaku, se ha vuelto loco—El monje sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para explicarle lo ocurrido a Totosai, así que añadió—Kohaku es el culpable de la muerte de Kagome y por eso Inuyasha quiere vengarse.

— Ya veo… ¿Y para qué me necesitas? —El viejo herrero parecía más dispuesto en estos momentos tras conocer las razónes.

—Ustedes dos—Señaló a Totosai y Kaede—Lleven a Kohaku a la aldea. Shippo, tú y yo trataremos de detener a Inuyasha mientras tanto.

— ¿Y qué haremos con ese muchacho? Por lo que me has dicho una reprimida infantil no servirá mucho…—Interrogó Totosai confuso.

— Una vez que lleguemos a la aldea Kaede te lo explicará todo, ahora vayamos por Kohaku—Indico Miroku seriamente.

Totosai y Kaede agarraron a la vaca de Totosai y de nuevo, con la ayuda de la velocidad de los demonios aparecieron frente a una cabaña a las afueras de una aldea. Kohaku estaba tumbado en el césped tomando el sol tranquilamente. Miroku no pudo evitar apretar los puños ante aquella imagen, ya no lo consideraba un cuñado o un hermano, sino un asesino, a pesar de ser la hermana de la mujer de su vida, Kohaku era una asesino y no permitiría que su amigo se rebajara a su nivel, haciendo uso de toda su paciencia y tranquilidad, se dirigió hacia el culpable de la muerte de su amiga.

— Kohaku—Le llamó el monje y su voz sonó extrañamente tranquila.

— Miroku ¡Cuñado! —Kohaku se incorporó y una mueca de alegría se mostró en su rostro.

— No somos amigos—Miroku estaba muy serio y su mirada muy fría.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — Kohaku empezaba a tener la voz algo tomada y comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

—Inuyasha vendrá en cualquier momento—Intentaba explicarle el monje—Y no vendrá de buen humor.

—Pero… pero ¿Por qué? — El joven exterminador intentaba ganar tiempo y buscar sus excusas.

— ¡No seas tonto! ¡Tú lo sabes muy bien!—Le indico Shippo comenzando ponerse furioso.

— Espera Shippo—Calmó Kaede—Dejemos estos en manos de Miroku. Él sabe lo que hace.

— Pero él asesino a mi mamá y la mamá de Kashim—Recordó en un murmullo amargo.

— Pero… pero… no es cierto—Kohaku comenzaba a sudar y tener miedo por su destino.

— ¿Qué no es cierto? —Le dijo el monje, Kohaku había caído en la trampa y lo estaba reconociendo todo.

— ¡Vamos Miroku! ¡Somos familia!—Empezó a implorar— ¡Yo...yo...el tío de tus hijos!

— No te permito que los menciones, ni a mí ni a mis hijos ni mucho menos que nos relaciones como familia—Miroku apenas podía mirar a su ex-cuñado a la cara, le producía repugnancia pensar en todo lo que había pasado a sus espaldas y arcadas al imaginar que eso lo había provocado un conocido suyo, ya no eran familia, pero aún así no podía evitar todos los años y batallas que habían estado juntos.

— ¡No tienes pruebas! —Comenzó a gritar Kohaku.

— Sí, ella escribió un diario y te acusa directamente—Dijo de forma muy tranquila Kaede.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Kohaku no daba crédito a lo que había oído y empezaba a tener miedo.

— Lo que oyes e Inuyasha llegará de un momento a otro—Le dijo Miroku muy serio.

— Pero… pero… yo no le hice nada… era sólo… sólo un juego—Empezaba a buscar excusas Kohaku.

— ¿Un juego? —Interrogó Totosai. Conocía a la esposa del cabezota de Inuyasha y no creía que se dejase llevar por un simple niño.

— Sí un juego, ella iba tras de mí y yo le seguí el rumbo—Kohaku tenía las manos alzadas como para protegerse, aunque en el fondo fuera inútil y al mismo tiempo iba retrocediendo lentamente hacia Kirara, como si le fuera a proporcionar una protección invisible. A todo esto, Kirara se había alejado de él y posado al lado de Shippo, pues ella sabía perfectamente que Kohaku no era digno de ella.

— Eso no es lo que pone en el diario— Miroku estaba muy serio, pero tranquilo, sabía lo que pasaría, sabía que recibiría su merecido.

— ¡Miente… esa perra era una mentirosa! —Comenzó a gritar nuevamente el muchacho, estaba desesperado y temía su destino, quería agarrarse a la vida con su último recurso.

— ¡No te atrevas a insultarla maldito bastardo! —Reprochó violentamente Inuyasha desde la distancia.

En ese momento aterrizó Inuyasha de un brinco entre monje y exterminador. Totosai y Kaede estaban más atrás contemplando la escena y esperando la señal de Miroku para actuar. Inuyasha estaba transformado en un estado de demonio especial, su mirada era muy fría, dura y calculadora, miraba a Kohaku con todo el desprecio y odio del que disponía. Ese hombre le había quitado su vida, la persona que más amaba y a la madre sus hijos, iba a destruirlo, necesitaba venganza y nadie podría detenerle. En ese momento, el monje se colocó delante de su amigo, tratando de llamar su atención y evitar que el hanyou cometiera una locura.

—Tranquilo Inuyasha, ellos se encargarán— Miroku agarró fuerte por los brazos a Inuyasha.

— ¡No! ¡Yo lo mataré! —Inuyasha estaba casi rabioso, estaba tan cerca del verdugo de su amada, que no podía controlarse— ¡Es una basura igual que Naraku!

— ¡Espera Inuyasha! —Suplico ahora Shippo, sujetándolo de su pierna.

Entonces, Totosai y Kaede agarraron por un brazo cada uno a Kohaku se marcharon volando rápidamente.

— ¡Regresen! ¡Déjenme acabar con ese bastardo!— Inuyasha gritaba, no podía permitir que nadie ejecutara su venganza.

— ¡Ellos se encargaran Inuyasha! —Exclamó Shippo forzando su agarre.

Miroku y Shippo trataban de calmar al hanyou, pero Inuyasha se soltó de sus brazos y emprendió una corrida para tratar de alcanzarlos. Hasta que de repente frenó en seco tras toparse con su Kirara, transformada y rugiendo amenazante, además de Shippo y Miroku con los brazos estirados impidiéndole el paso.

— ¿Cómo piensan detenerme? ¿Acaso vamos a luchar? — Inuyasha enarcó una ceja ante la sorpresa

— Haré lo que sea para detenerte y que no cometas una estupidez—Miroku adoptó su habitual postura de inicio de lucha junto con Kirara y esperó a que Inuyasha aceptara la lucha.

— Está bien, luchemos—Aceptó, cuanto antes se quitara de en medio a su amigo, antes podría ir a vengarse.

Y Inuyasha se lanzó contra su amigo, le lanzaba puñetazos y zarpazos mientras brincaban, no paraba de darle golpes pero Miroku y Shippo se limitaban a defenderse con Kirara que solo empujaba al hanyou mientras le decían—Te queremos y siempre estaremos contigo—Al principio sentía más rabia al oírles decir eso, pero poco a poco sus ataques eran menos contundentes, hasta que Inuyasha cesó y se posó en el suelo.

—No servirán sus cursilerías. No conmigo—Decía el hanyou mientras una lágrima resbalaba de su ojo derecho.

—Te queremos y siempre estaremos contigo—Le decían mientras se acercaban.

Inuyasha todavía sentía ira y rabia y lanzó unas Garras de Fuego contra sus amigos logrando apartarlo. Pero Miroku y Shippo se siguieron acercando.

— Te queremos y siempre estaremos contigo—Reiteraron.

— ¡Cállense! —Inuyasha les volvió a gritar y lanzar otras garras pero de menos potencia que la anterior, esta vez no llegó a ellos y se fueron acercando más.

— Te quiero papá…—Se atrevió a decir Shippo.

— Te quiero hermano—Complemento Miroku.

— ¡Ya basta! —Y lanzó otro zarpazo pero bastante débil, parecía que las fuerzas se le iban porque dejó de estar transformado en demonio.

—Te queremos—Y tanto monje como kitsune lograron llegar al hanyou y abrazarlo.

Inuyasha abrumado con el abrazo comenzó a llorar. Abrazó más fuerte a sus amigos y lloró todo lo que no había llorado en su vida, no sabía qué hacer a partir de ahora, no tenía metas, no tenías ganas de vivir, ni nada a lo que agarrarse para sobrevivir, sentía que ya no tenía nada más que hacer en este mundo. Pero recordó, él aun tenía a dos niños, uno fruto del amor de la miko por él y uno fruto ambos, Shippo y Kashim. Debía cuidarlos y educarlos, es lo hubiera querido Kagome y así, más calmado consigo mismo, lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas y el atardecer se mostraba en el horizonte e Inuyasha sintió que su pena era un poco más pequeña.

— ¿Qué pasará con Kohaku?- Preguntó mientras deshacía su abrazo, pronunciar aquel nombre, le quemaba las entrañas.

— Pues Totosai y Kaede lo meterán en el pozo—Dijo Goku algo serio.

— Pero… pero volverá a salir en un instante—Comentó Inuyasha algo alarmado.

— No, lo sucede es que será sellado con su arma y los poderes de la anciana Kaede—Explico Miroku.

— ¿Cómo? No lo entiendo—Shippo estaba algo confuso.

—Pues es ese pozo solo funciona con la perla ¿No es así? Y sé por lo menos algo de esencia de la perla queda en Kohaku y aprovechando las habilidades de Totosai y Kaede le provocaremos un encierro parecido al de Midoriko—Les comentó.

— Pero…. ¿Y Sango? —Inuyasha sabía a pesar de que ese muchacho era un asesino, también era hermano de la exterminadora.

— Es algo que me encargare yo, me hare responsable de mis actos—Exclamó Miroku un poco serio.

— Keh, eres un tonto…—Dijo Inuyasha fingiendo enfado—Gracias.

— ¡Se lo merece!—Proclamó Shippo serio.

— ¿Qué tal si regresamos? Tengo hambre—Miroku comentó con una ligera sonrisa.

—Sí, yo también—Por primera vez en días, Inuyasha tenía ganas de comer.

* * *

Inuyasha se aproximaba tembloroso, aunque no hacía frío, sentía pequeños escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, no estaba cómodo en ese lugar, pero aún así, sentía que debía estar allí, se sentó en la hierba y depositó unas flores en la tumba de Kagome, la que había sido su amiga durante tanto tiempo, su novia algún tiempo y su esposa. Ya no estaría nunca más con él, no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia, pero ya no le salían las lágrimas, había llorado demasiado, inspiró lentamente y cerró los ojos.

— Mama…—Kashim pronuncio a su madre un poco apagado, a su corta edad ya sabía claramente que una vida no formaría su madre puesto que su padre no entregaría su corazón nunca más— ¿Cielo?

—Sí, ella está en el cielo—Contestó Inuyasha un poco nostálgico—Pero ella nos está protegiendo con sus poderes y por eso nunca va a estar solo ¿Entiendes? —Kashim asintió e Inuyasha suspiro— Kagome, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta, por haberte dejado morir, por todo lo que hice y lo que no hice, por no haber venido ante. El culpable ha recibido su castigo y estará pagando en el infierno toda la eternidad por lo que te hizo, y bueno, no sé qué más decirte… que te echo de menos… que me cuesta levantarme cada día, que pienso en ti a cada momento y que no se qué hacer sin ti.

— Solo vive—La voz de Kagome se oyó por detrás de Inuyasha y Kashim.

— ¿Mama? —Interrogó el pequeño.

Inuyasha se giró y la vio, allí de pie, delante de él, se levantó de repente y estaba con la boca abierta, sorprendido y conmocionado por aquella visión.

—He podido venir unos instantes—Intentó explicarle—Mis poderes de miko sirven un poco en el mundo espiritual si me concentró.

— ¿Cómo? —Inuyasha no podía comprender aún.

— No importa cómo ni por qué, estaré aquí sólo un rato y luego me marchare—Dijo Kagome algo seria.

— Perdóname Kagome—Dijo el hanyou, es lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

— No Inuyasha, perdóname tú—Y al mismo tiempo se acercó a él para abrazarle—Perdóname por haber sido una cobarde y no haber confiado en ti—La joven miko comenzó a sentir cómo las lágrimas aparecían.

— No… fue mi culpa—Inuyasha no paraba de repetir y al mismo tiempo negaba con la cabeza,

— Por favor, dejemos de hablar de esto y disfrutemos de estos últimos momentos—Kagome se apartó levemente para mirarle a los ojos y suplicarle con la mirada que cambiaran de tema.

— Está bien… ¿Y qué haremos? — Inuyasha sabía que no tendrían mucho tiempo, pero quería atesorar cada segundo.

— ¡Mama! ¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Papa! —Dijo Kashim captando la atención, durante un breve tiempo habían olvidado su presencia.

— Solo quédate a mi lado—Sonrió y Kagome se arrodillo. Ambos, junto a Kashim, se quedaron bajo el árbol que alguna vez adorno lo que era su bello hogar. Estando juntos, Inuyasha sintió que aquella pena se le iba, que la herida del pecho se le curaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo miraba a la vida con optimismo, con un objetivo que era el de vivir, como ella le había pedido.

Unas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer sobre su rostro, su pelo y su cuerpo, Inuyasha despertó y miró a su alrededor, no estaba seguro de la hora, pero parecía que se había quedado dormido a lado de la tumba de Kagome. Se levantó y se sacudió la ropa, debía resguardar a Kashim del frio y la lluvia.

— Mama—Dijo el pequeño hanyou con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Inuyasha sonrió levemente y emprendió una caminata hacía la aldea junto a su niño, aunque no estuvieran juntos físicamente, ella lo esperaría por siempre en el cielo.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Capítulo final y disculpen la demora pero si leen **Jodido destino** sabrán el motivo de mi ausencia repentina. ¿Que les pareció el desenlace? Quizás algunos no estarán conformes con el final pero sepan que esta historia tiene dos finales, opción de ustedes sera que lo suba o no. ¡Ustedes deciden!

Saludos y muchas gracias por seguirme.


	5. Final alternativo

**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Resumen: **Una muerte con extrañas circunstancias donde todo apunta al suicidio. Pero un secreto muy bien guardado revelara la verdad sobre la verdadera muerte de Kagome Higurashi, esposa del hanyou Inuyasha. ¡Historia especial por Año Nuevo!

* * *

Inuyasha se aproximaba tembloroso, aunque no hacía frío, sentía pequeños escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, no estaba cómodo en ese lugar, pero aún así, sentía que debía estar allí, se sentó en la hierba y depositó unas flores en la tumba de Kagome, la que había sido su amiga durante tanto tiempo, su novia algún tiempo y su esposa. Ya no estaría nunca más con él, no pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia, pero ya no le salían las lágrimas, había llorado demasiado, inspiró lentamente y cerró los ojos.

— Mama…—Kashim pronuncio a su madre un poco apagado, a su corta edad ya sabía claramente que una vida no formaría su madre puesto que su padre no entregaría su corazón nunca más— ¿Cielo?

—Sí, ella está en el cielo—Contestó Inuyasha un poco nostálgico—Pero ella nos está protegiendo con sus poderes y por eso nunca va a estar solo ¿Entiendes? —Kashim asintió e Inuyasha suspiro— Kagome, perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta, por haberte dejado morir, por todo lo que hice y lo que no hice, por no haber venido ante. El culpable ha recibido su castigo y estará pagando en el infierno toda la eternidad por lo que te hizo, y bueno, no sé qué más decirte… que te echo de menos… que me cuesta levantarme cada día, que pienso en ti a cada momento y que no se qué hacer sin ti.

— Solo vive—La voz de Kagome se oyó por detrás de Inuyasha y Kashim.

— ¿Mama? —Interrogó el pequeño.

Inuyasha se giró y la vio, allí de pie, delante de él, se levantó de repente y estaba con la boca abierta, sorprendido y conmocionado por aquella visión.

— He podido venir unos instantes—Intentó explicarle—Mis poderes de miko sirven un poco en el mundo espiritual si me concentró.

— ¿Cómo? —Inuyasha no podía comprender aún.

— No importa cómo ni por qué, estaré aquí sólo un rato y luego me marchare—Dijo Kagome algo seria.

— Entonces tú…—Dijo Inuyasha con la cabeza baja—… ¿No te quedaras?

Kagome para su sorpresa sonrió y tras allá apareció Rin un poco temblorosa y mirando a Inuyasha con temor.

— ¿Rin? ¿Qué haces aquí?—El hanyou no entendía la presencia de la niña.

— Rin convenció a Sesshomaru-sama de revivir a Kagome-sama con Tesseiga—Explicó la pequeña—Kohaku-kun también había lastimado a Rin pero Sesshomaru-sama intento matarlo y no se lo permití por Sango-chan—Se detuvo y respiro hondo, unas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos—¡Perdóneme Inuyasha-sama!¡Perdóneme por no hablar con Miroku-sama sobre Kohaku-kun!

— Debiste haber hablado con Miroku en cuanto sucedió eso con Kohaku, Kagome no hubiera muerto— Reprochó con seriedad, Rin agachó la cabeza— Pero tuviste la inteligencia para convencer a Sesshomaru. Gracias—Al final, Inuyasha sonreía.

— Rin…—Kashim se acercó torpemente a la niña y le ofreció una amplia sonrisa—…Rin.

— Patético que pierdas a tu hembra sacerdotisa con un simple exterminador— Siseó Sesshomaru, haciendo presencia en escena.

— Keh, ¡No me molestes! ¿Quieres pelear?— Insinuó el hanyou tomando el mango de Tessaiga.

— Ocúpate de tu hembra y tu cachorro. No me interesa pelear en estos momentos—Indico Sesshomaru dándose media vuelta para retirarse— ¡Vámonos Rin!

— ¡Claro Sesshomaru-sama!—Rin saludó con la mano a la pequeña familia y se perdió en la maleza con el daiyoukai.

— Eso es extraño de Sesshomaru—Pensaba Inuyasha—Esa niña a influenciado mucho en su actitud hacía los humanos.

— ¿Inuyasha?— Llamó Kagome. Inuyasha dirigió su vista ella, llevaba a Kashim en sus brazos y sonreía ampliamente.

— Kagome…—Sonrió levemente pero luego puso una mirada triste— Perdóname…

— No me perdones Inuyasha, ahora estoy aquí contigo y viva—Dijo ella para animarlo.

— Pero nunca me perdonare el no haberme dado cuenta de lo que sufrías, de lo ocurría, de lo que…—No habló más. Kagome lo había besado después de vaya a saber uno cuanto tiempo y eso calmó su alma, la culpa cargaba se desvanecía. Sería mejor esposo en esta segunda oportunidad que le había dado el destino.

— ¿Damos un paseo?—Invitó Kagome. Kashim asintió muy entusiasmado— ¿Qué dices Inuyasha?

— Claro que sí, mientras eso me permita estar a tu lado…—Y sin más preámbulos Inuyasha tomo la mano de Kagome—con un poco de timidez—y permitiéndose así una oportunidad.

**Fin**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Capítulo alternativo donde las cosas resultaron un poco distintas. Quizas al actuar de Sesshomaru podría un poco OC y se sale de su personalidad pero si seguimos la línea de que él a aceptado de a poco a los humanos podría ser.

Saludos y muchas gracias por seguirme.


End file.
